


MEME TEAM Pancake Strip Hell

by Gouf



Category: meme team
Genre: Denny's, Hell, Other, Sat Pit, diner, stripclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gouf/pseuds/Gouf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MEME TEAM goes to a Denny's and has a wonderful time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEME TEAM Pancake Strip Hell

 

 

The meme team sat at a booth in the local Denny's. It was unusually cramped, as sitting 5 people in a single booth usually is. Spencer AND TReble sat on one side, and Genny, Ben, and Tabby sat on the other. Ben reached for the small tray of sugar packets and marmalade on the end of the table. "Should i do it?" He asked.

"no" Whispered Treble. "u cant sin this hard im sorry bibpple"

Meanwhile, Genny was chatting up the waiters, "So when's Hulk Hogan coming?"

"never you fucking meme"

"Fuck you fucku you thsi si the only reason i was ever born why would you hurt me" genny sinks off of the seat and onto the floor below the table, crying.

The second shortest of the Meme Team poked Genny with her toe. "yo genboy" She started. "u aight"

"NO HULK HOGAN ISNT HERE. and we mssed the all you can eat pancakes by 5 minutes" she screeched, for all to hear.

"I DONT EVEN LIKE HULK HOGAN WTF IS UR OBSESSION WITH HIM" Yodelled Treble.

As Treble yelled at Genny, Ben lifted the tray and glanced at Spencer as he grabbed three sugar packets. He opened them, and stared at the small crystals of impending diabetes, aka crack. spencer shook his head disapprovingly, but at the same time, ecouragibgly.

"BEN DONT YOU FUCKING DARE" Screeched the other tiny blonde gay.

"im bad at people......." murmured ben solemnly, staring at pictures of his gay furry husband, obama.

meanwhile, genny pulls out her body pillow and heroin needle out of hell and begins to inject herself in multiple locations. Most prominently, the TIDDies, individual hairs, and teeth. I don't know how that happened, but the point is, Genny was filled to the brim with speed.

As Genny filled herself with speed, Treble glanced around with a small scream. It drew the attention of everyone else in the fine pancake establishment within a 5 foot radius. She pulled open one side of her jacket, doing a perfect representation of >v>.

"....hey kid.....wanna buy some.....gerard way...." Thousands of pictures of My Chemical Romance's former vocalist fell from the lining, fluttering softly, soundlessly down to the ground as she held a smol smile. sPENCER hurried to collect the gerards bcause fuck don'T YOU knOW those are illegal you shit. ".....50 dollar....for one gerard......."

As spencer scooped the gerards into his own jacket, Ben quickly opened 5 more sugar packets, wielding one between each finger like a diner-sugar-packet wolverine. He quickly slapped his mouth twice, flinging the sugar into his mouth.

"TAKE ME TO DENNY" He screamed loudly. Spencer hid under the table.

Treble screamed a mighty AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA as the floors opened up beneath the mob of memers, and one long, silver pole rose from the ground. "TAKE ME TO DENNY" She roared, leaping over tables like a majestic beautful, loving, generous frog fairy and right into the pit that had found its way to the floors of the fine pancake establishment.

Beneath was a fiery fucking pit. It was literally just a pit filled with fire. Just. Fire pit. What could be heard could only be described as nails on a chalk board into a cat's ass. All around were strip poles, rising from the floor like stalagmites (stalactites?) with sexy skeletons wearing glittery, multi-coloured lingerie (pronounced lingery) on them. It smelled like sad broggle, the worst fruit, and cheap beer. Ben shed a tear at the familiar scent that had attacked his nostrils so relentlessly; it reminded him of home. The pit he rose from, 2 years ago, on that fateful day, when humanity was doomed.

"I'M FUCKING LIKE TWO WHY ARE WE SUMMONING THE SAT PIT STRIP CLUB" Screamed Treble, making various aggressive hand motions like a fucking Italian. Treble no, you're part Dutch, scream the readers.

Genny then wandered over to the fiery-hell-sat pit that was now opened in the middle of the fine pancake haven. "hey whats u guys doin ovr here" she said as she fell casually, on fire, into the fine lava pits of hell. Spencer wlcomed her w/ a festively coloured lei, that may or may not match the skeleton's v attractive lengerie, because that's the polite thing to do when people enter hell. A tear rolled down her cheek. "i hom..."

"u hom," he said, tossing the lai like it was a fuckin dosk-golf frisbee nto her head.

"she hom......" whispered treble softly, holding a hand to her heart before being handed a tall glass, one you might use for wine or some other pretentious drink like champagne, full of a deep red liquid. whereas spencer was drinking s cranberry/orange/something margarita from his. it was quite festive and made him feel like a housewife from the 50's, who was fucking the gardener /and/ the poolnoy while her husband was at war and her kids were at school.

"what u drink" asked someone from the top of a strip pole.

"the blod of me enemis u scrub" she hissed, tossing her beverage out onto the crowd, coating them in the thick red liquid, like something from a frnkiero andthe cellabration video.

"Welcome to yiff hell, here's your complimentary lei!" Ben said, doing a shitty attempt at a stripper dance on a pole. He kicked his leg up, and fell on his fucking face because he'd never even seen a stripper pole before, let alone danced on one.

"haha what a loser" genny laughed at ben because it was true, he was a fucking loser. she flopped over and let the fine fires of hell consume her and her sins.  
.  
Out of nowhere, a guttural growl shook the burned, melty, washed out and charred linoleum tiles of the strip hell, causing everyone to pause, even the skelestrippers (who never, ever, stop their enticing, rattle-y stripping. ever. literally, the fuckin rapture came and they jkept on dancing), and stare up at the wide hole in the ceiling of Denny, the floor of Denny's. They watched. They waited. For five minutes, they stared. A small crowd parted like the red sea, and the Moses of the strip club came waddling through. It was Genny, if not shorter by two feet and with darker hair.

"Hello maughty children its nurder time" It peeped with the voice of what a small animal - a squirrel, or a mouse, for example - would sound like, should they be able to speak, grinning widely. spenc held out a tenative hand, clutching a lei. "So, hello, m'name is Denny! Welcome to my strip club, the Sat Pit Strip-and-Sip!" but there wUs no slide. it was absolished in 2009, for reasons undisclosed tot he public. pon closer inspection, Denny had one horn, superglued to the back of its head, resembling that of a ram's. Above each temple grew two small, pointed turquoise horns. From its back, two deep red bat-like wings sprouted. If one were to guess Denny's wingspan, they could these wings would be 3'5 - as wide as Denny was tall.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed treble, Scaring the fuckin shit out of sencer, makin him spill his drink, and seeming seemingly unfazed. "FINALLY SOMEONE OTHER THAN SPENC WHO'S SHORTER THAN ME HOLY SHIT TODAY IS GOOD" spencer claps sarcstically while mourning his sloshd tequila-y mess. it wasnt very good in the first place, but it really ddnt deserve the fate it was given, burning up on the gross ugly tiles of strip hell. rip lil buddy, rip.

Ben got up from his (apparently not so) final resting place, brandishing a skeleton leg, still adorned w/ the mile high skelestripper's high heeled shoe.

Quinn grinned, the corners of her lips curling unrealistically upwards into a u shape. She took the opportunity, amongst all the chaos and confusion over Denny and Ben's new skeleleg, to find her way to the DJ's setup. She poked around his computer for a bit, because who the fuck uses vinyl any more i mean really wtf guys, before finding something everyone would be satisfied with hearing.

Spencer sat down in defeat. he knew what was coming. some fuckin emo shit, probably. he sipped the last of his beautifully (terribly) mized drink and waited for unavoidable emo death. or some meme shit. he didnt know which would hurt more.

"sssssssome  
BODY ONCE TOLD ME  
THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME"

Denny screeched in pain, it was on fire yet again. "i just wanted to have a good day in my hell strip club and this is what i get" it screeched, on fire.

"YASS" Ben screamed, brandishing his skeleleg as a makeshift sword. He smacked a skeleton stripper, who continued to dance carelessly.

spencer frowned with drunk-aunt brand disapproval. he wasnt sure what burned worse, the flames lapping at his clothing ot the fucking music. probably the music.

"you have two legs denny!!!" ben yiffed. "NO!!!! ONE LEG!" it screeched back.

"THAT REMINDS ME OF A POEM I WROTE ONCE" Quinn screamed and cleared her throat. spencer died inside, pulling a skelestripper aside a lil and asked to be pointed in the direction of the bar. it kept dancing.

"leg so hot.  
hot hot leg.  
leg so hot u fry an eg." She recited proudly, taking a bow afterwards and cracking an egg onto her calf. Quinn smiled brightly, listening to the satisfying sizzle of a fine cooking egg

Ben cheered, tossing his skeleleg gently at Quinn.

Denny looked up at quoan, tears in eyes. "congarst, quin-kun!" it said as it fucking launched a shinji bodypillow at the small child with one of those tshirt cannons really douchey guys use at like, protein rallies and shit. u know the ones.

Ben sighed. "Are we living a fucking shinji shitfic?" he asked, sipping a really gay fruity drink. spencer eyes it with jealoyusy.

The small child caught the Shinji bodypillow with great elegance and style, tearin the pillow itself out and placing the pillowcase over her head, letting it fall loosely at her sides. "KaWOR-KUUUUUUUUUUUN" She, now he, screeched and tossed a KaWOR-KUN body pillow at Denny as Ben sucked a dragon dick popsicle in the back.

Denny proceded to do the same treatment to the kaworu bodypillow, draping the massive sheet over it's head. At this point it was just a sad pile of pillow cover.

Quinn jumped down from the stage, running a terrifying run over to Denny and screaming. "KAWOR-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" Quinnji's doki dokis broke as he laid eyes on Denworu.

"quinnji-kun." it said with a sly smile that kinda looked like a lizard turtle thing. "m gay"

"ok" he nodded. "kis m denworu-kun."

At this point, Ben was finished with his dicksicle. spencer applauded, while casually sipping his fruity gay drink. He realized that Tabby was still in the pancake diner, patiently waiting for a special that ended 5 minutes before they arrived. "Eh" he said, shrugging. "It's for the best that we leave her up there."

"tabboy isnt yiff enough" whispered quinnji in ben's ear.

"Oh, are you saying that YOU'RE yiff enough?" Ben retorted.

"HOW YIFFY AM I????????????????" Quinnji screeched, suplexing Ben. "I SUCKED TWO DRAGON DICKS TODAY. AND IM GAY"

"CASUAL. THREE AND A POPSICLE REPRESENTATION" Ben shouted, quickly jumping backwards as to avoid a casual yiffer.

"QuuInJI-KUNN" Denny's scre, pulling out a beautiful box.

"DeNWARU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" Quinnji scred, jumping atop the box. Somehow without breaking it.

Denny pull out a weird choker necklace thing and put it on. "I NEED TO ASCEND!" it said. Boom. head gone. now there was just a random ass headless demon midget.

"DENWARU-KUN NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shouted Quinji dramatically, shedding the pillowcase cosplay. What remained on the scene was not Quinn. Instead, a small dill pickle sat, helpless and legless, smool and afraid. Near the top of it, a face sat, not green, still a pale flesh tone. Hazel eyes sat by a small nose and round lips. "guys what the actual fuck you memeshitters why are you assholes so tall" it screeched with the voice of Quinn, and it became quite clear that this was the Quickle. Two black, stick-like arms waved about helplessly as it made a face of annoyance.


End file.
